


Freezing Cold

by fueled_by_depresso (orphan_account)



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Night Terrors, Oh look nat can’t write all of a sudden, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fueled_by_depresso
Summary: Waverly and Nicole get into a fight which results Nicole sleeping on the couch, but neither of them are good at sleeping by themselves
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 123





	Freezing Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessandl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessandl/gifts).



> hello this is ass but the only way to battle writer’s block is to write anyway so that’s what this is

_ “I cannot believe you hid these DNA test results from me! It isn’t your job to protect me from every little thing!” _

_ “I just wanted-“ _

_ “I don’t care what you wanted, Nicole! I need a break from you! I need a break from being protected constantly! I’m not a child!” _

Nicole thinks back to the fight, tears in her eyes. She hadn’t left the Homestead. She didn’t want to go back home either. It was lonely there all by herself. Waverly had made it awfully clear she wanted nothing to do with her so she decides to sleep on the couch.

It was freezing cold in the living room. It was so, so uncomfortable, and she spent most of the night tossing and turning. The couch was way too hard to even sit on comfortably, much less sleep. Stupid Wynonna and her stupid cheap couches.

Waverly should’ve been okay with shunning Nicole to the couch, but something about it didn’t feel right. It wasn’t comfortable without her girlfriend at her side. She couldn’t stop thinking about how short she had been, how she had made Nicole cry because she was snapping so much. She never wanted to be the person to make Nicole upset. She was still angry about the DNA results, but it seems much more trivial now that she’s alone and cold.

She’s about to fall asleep when she hears a sound she’s heard one too many times; Nicole’s horrified shrieks. Waverly throws the sheets off of her, grabs Nicole’s favorite blanket and runs downstairs. She almost expects her to be hurt but instead she’s in a dead sleep, covered in sweat and tears. She’d kicked the blankets off of her in her sleep, she’d somehow manage to be sweating and shivering at the same time.

“Nicole?” she asks softly, wiping a tear from her cheek, “It’s me, Waverly. You’re alright.”

She awakes with a jump. Looking around wildly, she can’t seem to pinpoint where she is or what’s happening. Waverly places a hand on her chest. “Hey. I’m right here. What do you need?”

“I-I- Waves, just go! I’m sorry, okay? I want to be alone!”

Waverly knew she deserved this. She hands her the blanket without saying a word, but she can see her eyes lighting up at the small gesture. “I’ll be upstairs if you need anything then. Goodnight.”

She turns to walk away and hopes Nicole would follow behind, but she doesn’t. She waits at the top of the staircase because even though they were fighting, Nicole hates being alone after a night terror.

Five minutes turns into fifteen minutes, fifteen turns into thirty. She’s about to fall asleep sitting there when Nicole walks up the stairs, blanket and pillow clutched in her hands. “Waves?”

Her eyes snap open. She isn’t sure what to say other than, “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry,” Nicole sits down beside her, “You deserve better than me.”

“I-“

“Let me finish, you deserve better than me because you deserve someone who doesn’t treat you like a child who needs protecting. You deserve someone who actually resolves fights, not someone who guilts their girlfriend out of being angry because they’re so fucked up that they can’t help but wake up the entire house from shrieking,” Nicole takes a deep breath, steadies her herself, and says, “You deserve everything that I’m not.”

“Nicole-“

“I’m going back home. I’ll come back in the morning to get my stuff.”

Waverly grabs Nicole by the arm, tugging her back towards her. “Nicole Haught, will you listen to me, dammit?I love you. That means I love you and all of your flaws. I shouldn’t have been so hard on you, I’m sorry. Can we please, please just start over?”

Nicole sighs. Waverly pulls her in close, resting her head on top of her’s. It was two in the morning now and neither of them seemed to want to get up to go walk down the hallway. Nicole had already fell asleep wrapped in Waverly’s hold.

Waverly picks her up, pillow, blanket, and all, and walks her back to the bed. Nicole was obviously exhausted. She hadn’t woken up for even a second. Soon both girls were asleep, all their troubles forgotten until the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @topshelfman


End file.
